Question: A geometric sequence of positive integers is formed for which the first term is 2 and the fifth term is 162. What is the sixth term of the sequence?
Explanation: Let the geometric sequence have common ratio $r$. We know that $2\cdot r^4=162$, or $r=3$. Thus, the sixth term is $2 \cdot r^5 = 2 \cdot 3^5 = \boxed{486}$.